Sinbad
|-|Base= |-|Full Djinn Equip Focalor= |-|Full Djinn Equip Baal= |-|Full Djinn Equip Zepar= Summary Sinbad (シンドバッド, Shindobaddo) is the former King of Sindria, the World Innovator, Head of International Alliance and the President of the world's most powerful Company known as Sindria Trading Company. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured seven Dungeons, and a King Vessel. He was also the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance. Sinbad has already halfway "fallen into depravity" and is also David Jehoahaz Abraham's reincarnation, as stated by Gyokuen Ren. He is often accompanied by members of the Eight Generals who are his most trusted companions. He is a major character in Magi, the adventure king and main character of Adventure of Sinbad. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C '''| '''High 2-A Name: Sinbad Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Dungeon Capturer, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Molecular Immobilization (with Valefor), Immunity to Curses, Magic, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Control, Magoi Manipulation, Can Negate Magoi, Can use metal vessels | Soul Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Froze a desert) | High Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Ugo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling| Immeasurable (Outside of and beyond regular space-time continuums) Lifting Strength: Class G+ | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Island Class | High Multiversal+ Durability: Large Island level via power-scaling (Is one of the top tiers in the verse and Baal has been shown to be his strongest vessel so far) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Unknown Range: Unknown | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Baal Metal Vessel, Focalor Metal Vessel, Zepar Metal Vessel, Valefor Metal Vessal, 3 other metal vessels, and a normal sword | Unknown Intelligence: High | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (By becoming the guardian of the Holy Palace, Sinbad oversees all worlds under his domain as well as their histories) Weaknesses: A bit overconfident, if he overuses his magoi, he reverts back to his base form | Unknown Feats: Sinbad's Lightning Sword. Casually destroyed a mountain range when he was just a teenager. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Rukh Magoi: Sinbad had half "fallen into to depravity", because of this he can access extra power that most cannot; though he doesn't like to, doing so gave him enough power to counter Kougyoku's Extreme Magic, with a non-extreme Djinn Equip magic of his own. These rukh were later apparently shown to consist of his link to David. Baal: The first metal vessal that Sinbad acquired and the one he has used the most. Sinbad can equip Baal, which then gives Sinbad an overall increase in power, flight, and lighting/thunder attributes. *'B Bararaq:' (Lightning) Sinbad summons lightning to strike his opponent with immense power. His most basic attack with Baal. * Bararaq Saiqa: (Lightning Sword) Sinbad summons a thunderloud, then absorbs the lightning released by it. Once fully charged he releases it from his sword with great power. *'Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa:' (Lightning Sword of Extinction) Sinbad's first shown Extreme Magic. Summons a huge mass of lightning in the shape of a sword to impale his foe. Bararaq.gif|Lightning Bararaq_Saiqa.gif|Lightning Sword pQ-vUs.gif|Lightning Sword of Extinction Valefor: The second of Sinbad's metal vessels. Grants Sinbad increased stats, flight, and the ability to stagnate, or slow, things down. * Stagnation: Valefor has the ability to slow things; mainly the movement of water molecules in the air to create ice, but also other things: including even his opponent's mind. * Garufor Zairu: (Ice Beast Howl) Sinbad freezes water in the air into spears and launches them at the opponent; supposedly stronger than it looks. * Garufor Kirestal: (Ice Beast Crystal Formation): Sinbad encases his opponent in a crystal of ice, again made of frozen water in the air. Focalor: One of Sinbad's metal vessels. Sinbad can equip Focalor, which then gives Sinbad an overall increase in power, flight, and wind attributes. * Forzar Zoura: (Cleaving Wind) Sinbad summons winds on both hands and unleashes a devastating attack. Zepar: Another of Sinbad's metal vessels. This metal vessel isn't particularly a combat oriented one, but it should have superhuman statistics. * Commands: Zepars ability is a voice command. It lets out a screech with a very large radius. Anyone caught in the range must obey Sinbad's commands. * Sleep: Sinbad commands the target(s) to sleep. * Mind Control: Another command Zepar can cast via screeching. Once this has been cast, Sinbad can fully control a target at anytime without having Zepar activated. There is no known limit on the ability's range. Key: Human | As Guardian of the Holy Palace Gallery File:Magiscan1.jpg|Sinbad destroying multiple mountains as a teenager. File:Sinbad2.jpg|Sinbad using Baal, Focalor and Zepar. File:Sinbad.jpg|Multiple faces, one man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Lightning Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Air Users Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Void Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6